expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Kamal (TV)
Alive |gender = Male |home = Mars, |occupation = Transport pilot in MCRN Pilot aboard the Cantebury Pilot aboard the Rocinante |portrayed by = Cas Anvar |seasons = 1-5 |first appearance = |affiliation = |imdb=ch0508099 |family = Melas Kamal }} Alex Kamal is a veteran navy pilot originating from Mars. Having undergone military training, he is one of the best and most precise pilots in the Sol system. http://www.syfy.com/theexpanse/cast/alex-kamal/1 Biography Background Alex was born on Mars, in the Mariner Valley. Having grown up there, Alex was raised with the incongruous Texas drawl that has caught on among the largely Indian and Chinese population who live there. Unlike the rest of his sizable family on Mars, Alex looked at the generations-long terraforming project with a sense of restlessness and dread. With dreams of flying fast attack gunships, he enlisted in the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. After his tour honorable service discharge, a sentiment of adventure developed within him and made him determined to seek a pilot job in the industrial navy of the Asteroid belt. Alex served aboard the Pur'n'Kleen ice hauler, as one of her pilots alongside his crewmates until the vessel's destruction. Throughout the series Season One = In , a small crew from the ice hauler – Alex, , , and – respond to a distress call from a seemingly abandoned ship, the Scopuli. Once aboard, they discover the distress call was planted. Shortly thereafter, Naomi watches as a ship with advanced stealth technology blows up the Canterbury, killing all of the crew. In , with oxygen dwindling, Alex and the surviving crew of the Canterbury struggle to stay alive in their shuttle. They theorize the Canterbury’s destroyers were Martian, since the distress call transponder was of Martian Naval origins and since it used stealth technology. Jim Holden broadcasts a public message that implicates Mars in the attack, thus ensuring he and his crew won’t be killed by Mars, for fear they’ll look more guilty. The message goes out just as a Martian warship, the Donnager, approaches the shuttle. In , the Martian navy detains and interrogates Alex and his crewmates over Holden’s public accusation that the MCRN destroyed the Canterbury. Given that Alex was part of the MCRN for twenty years, he is treated better than the rest, creating distrust among his crewmates regarding his motives. In his defense, he focuses on the suggestion that Naomi is OPA In , the Donnager comes under attack by a fleet of stealth ships just like the one that destroyed the Canterbury. The crew realizes this indicates Mars’ innocence. Though Shed is killed, Alex pilots a Martian attack ship, the Tachi, to safety away from the exploding Donnager, saving Holden, Naomi and Amos and regaining his crew's trust. In , Alex and his crewmates escape the Donnager’s destruction through the fighter ship, the Tachi. They receive an offer of help and refuge from . After much debate, given Fred’s reputation, they decide to take him up on his offer, shortly before disguising the ship with the new name of the Rocinante. In , Alex and her crewmates arrive on Tycho, where Fred Johnson reveals that he was the one that chartered the Scoupli, the ship whose distress call starts the chain of events that destroyed Alex's ship, the Canterbury. He tells Holden he needs their ship, the Rocinante, to go find the Scopuli’s sole survivor – code name Lionel Polanski. Holden agrees to lend the ship if he is part of the crew, as Lionel might be able to reveal who really destroyed the Canterbury. Fred agrees, and Holden, Naomi, Alex, and Amos decide to stick together until they get answers. In , on the way to retrieve Lionel Polanski, the person that can reveal who destroyed their ship, Alex and co. elude detection by a Martian warship thanks to Alex’s experience in the Martian Navy. They discover ’s spy, stowed away aboard the Rocinante. In , Alex and the crew find the Anubis at the coordinates provided by Lionel Polanski. They realize the Anubis was the stealth ship that blew up the Canterbury, and is filled with a dangerous substance that must have killed the crew. The crew traces the Anubis’ shuttle to Eros, where they meet and escape UN Undersecretary ’s team of assassins, only to discover the agent they’re looking for – - is dead and infected with the same strange substance. In and , Alex and his crew compare notes with Miller. Both parties realize that the trails they’re following point to the bioweapon that made its way from Phoebe. Eros goes on lockdown, and Miller deduces it is the work of the same people responsible for the bioweapon. Alex and the crew escape via the Rocinante. Moments before Dresden, the main responsible for the genocide on Eros, escapes, Alex manages to record an encoded transmission being broadcast from his stealth ship. Alex and the others vow to find , the scientist who is responsible for locking down Eros to use its population as an experiment for the bioweapon. |-|Season Two = In , in the aftermath of the Eros station disaster, Naomi and the crew of the Rocinante are once again on the run, this time with a sample of the protomolecule, the extrasolar lifeform responsible for all of the havoc on Eros station. With so much at stake they decide to reconvene on Tycho with Fred Johnson, the very man who sent them there in the first place. In , once on board Tycho, the Rocinante crew hatches a plan to eradicate the protomolecule, the extra-solar life form that destroyed Eros. Alex pilots the Rocinante towards Thoth, a Black-Ops station hidden in the belt and the whereabouts of the foremost protomolecule scientists. Once they approach Thoth, Alex engages in battle with an unknown stealth ship while protecting the two breaching pods slated to board Thoth. Only one of the pods survives. In , Alex is scarred from the battle at Thoth Station, where he blames himself for not having prevented twenty-five members of a boarding pod from dying. Alex runs the simulation over and over again, determined to learn from his mistakes and never again be responsible for the end of someone else’s life. In , Fred Johnson and Miller inform Alex and the Rocinante crew of their plan to get rid of the Protomolecule threat on Eros once and for all: by using a commandeered Nauvoo as a battering ram, they plan to push Eros into Sol. Eventually, Naomi gets on board with the plan. Alex, Naomi, Holden and Amos take off with the massive generational ship the Nauvoo in tow, which will be used to destroy Eros and the protomolecule. Once they get close to Eros, they encounter a small rogue Belter ship, the Marasumus, has boarded Eros and been exposed to the protomolecule. Holden has no choice but to fire upon the Marasmus crew lest they infect the rest of the system with the protomolecule. Later, the Rocinante crew launches the Nauvoo into Eros, but the asteroid defies all physics and dodges the starship. In , with Eros now hurtling towards Earth at speeds that defy physics, Holden and the Rocinante crew convince the UN to give Fred Johnson the codes to a horde of nuclear missiles so that he can control them remotely through information the Rocinante feeds him. The UN agrees, but it is Miller that saves Earth when he convinces a protomolecule-Julie Mao hybrid controlling the asteroid to change course to Venus. In , Alex and the Rocinante crew return to Tycho and are hailed as heroes. Alex regales a group of women at a Tycho bar, with tales of his adventures, when a jealous Belter picks a fight with him. Amos steps in and beats the man half to death, shocking Alex in the process. Alex does not know what to make of Amos’ gesture, but it appears to cause a rift between the two. Worried about the sample of the protomolecule still in the Rocinante’s possession getting in the wrong hands, he convinces the rest of his crew to blast it into the Sun to destroy it. Naomi, thinking it may be valuable to the Belters, secretly saves it, lying to Holden in the process. In , Alex and the crew of the Rocinante are pitching in to help the Ganymede refugees when their attention gets pulled towards . When Anderson attempts to flee Tycho station with protomolecule expert Cortazar in tow, Alex and Naomi chase after his ship. They are able to pierce the Epstein drive on his ship to immobilize it, but when they capture the vessel, only is on board. Anderson has outwitted them. In , Alex and Amos continue to clash over offering help to the people of Tycho. After the disaster they both witnessed on Eros, Alex cannot stand that Amos is totally unaffected and tensions between the two are raw. Then, they depart for Ganymede to destroy the protomolecule that is there. In , Holden and the crew of the Rocinante are en route to Ganymede, but need a way onto the damaged Jovian moon that is less conspicuous than boarding with a Martian gunship. They hitch a ride on an aid ship called the and conscript the unwilling help of two Belters for safe passage to Ganymede. Alex stays on the Rocinante and hides behind a smaller Jovian moon called Cyllene, to lay in wait until they need help, which will probably be sooner rather than later, as Ganymede seems to be a hot bed of destruction and corruption. In , Alex has parked the Rocinante behind one of the Jupiter’s smaller moons Cyllene, when he gets a warning that Ganymede is now considered a no fly zone and that any ship found in the vicinity will be fired upon. The lockdown of Ganymede station brings memories of the last days of Eros flooding back. In , Aboard the Rocinante, Alex receives a warning from the Martian Navy that only one ship, the Karakum, has been cleared for landing on Ganymede. He checks the Karakum’s flight logs and sees that they are landing near where Holden and crew are investigating. To avoid detection, he plots an engine-less slingshot route around Jupiter’s moons and lands the Roci right where Holden and the rest of the gang have been investigating Mei’s disappearance. He and Holden see a protomolecule-human hybrid in open space without a vacuum suit. In , Alex, Holden, and Prax are in pursuit of the human-protomolecule hybrid on Ganymede. The creature seems to evade their every move, and Prax suggests that he himself try to reason with it, but Holden is convinced that it needs to be destroyed. When MCRN ships surrounding Ganymede target lock on the Weeping Somnambulist, Alex and Holden abandon the chase in order to save them. They are successful in this endeavor, however, unbeknownst to them, the hybrid creature seems to have latched onto the Rocinante and is now burrowing into the ship’s hull. In , Alex and the Roci crew discover that the human-protomolecule hybrid aboard the ship and must construct a plan to destroy it. In the ensuing battle, Holden gets pinned to the wall by one of the freighter boxes that the creature hurled at him. Luckily, the creature seems more interested in finding the ship's nuclear power-source than killing the captain. Prax and Naomi board the exterior of the ship with one of the Roci’s nuclear missiles and, when Alex cuts power from the Epstein Drive, the creature is attracted to the energy of the missiles. Prax hurls the missiles in space, and the creature leaps after it. Then, Alex turns on the engines to incinerate the hybrid. |-|Season Three = |-|Season Four = Personality Having grown up in Mars' Mariner Valley, Alex was raised with the incongruous Texas drawl that has caught on among the largely Indian and Chinese population who live there. He did not accept consecrating his life to the terraforming project, a project whose result he would never see. Much like Holden, once he dedicates himself to a cause, he won't stop until it is completed. He likes to talk to the ship, encouraging her to perform, as in, "C'mon, darlin'." He did once make the mistake of referring to Bobbie Draper with a diminutive, and she made it clear that it wasn't welcome! Alex has a warm personality and enjoys fixing food for his crewmates. He misses his wife and son, even though he left them on their own and allowed them to think he was dead. Memorable Quotes }} Media |-|Images= File:Alex_Kamal_2.jpg File:TheExpanse-Alex.jpg File:S01E03-CasAnvar as AlexKamal 01c.jpg File:Alex_S4.jpg File:TheExpanse-Alex-small-profile-pic.jpg File:Alex_S4_poster.jpg Alex - Expanse season 4 promotional 1.png Alex - Expanse season 4 promotional 2.png |-|Videos= File:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_the_Expanse_Season_2,_Episode_8_Syfy Appearances =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears | =appears }} See also *#ExpanseCocktails #㉗ External links * OLD ;News }} Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Martian Category:Characters Category:Male Characters